Aufgetaut?
by Creature of Masquerade
Summary: Sequel zu Herz aus Eis Überarbeitet


Autor: Nebelhexe

Datum: 20.1.06

Warnung: Slash angedeutet

Kommi: Also das hier ist ein Sequel (nennt man das so?o.o ) zu Herz aus Eis, aber ich vermute mal, dass man diese kurze Story theoretisch auch so verstehen müsste, ohne „Herz aus Eis" gelesen zu haben, sonst hab ich sie ja hier auch hochgeladen )

Weil so viele wollten, dass er weitergeht hab ich wenigstens das hier noch hinten dran gehängt also Herz aus Eis ist ein One-shot und wird es vermutlich auch bleiben lach

Der hier spielt im Sommer, der andere im Winter Frühling und Herbst lassen wir mal weg, gell?) Kommis erwünscht, Kritik noch mehr lol und wie schreibt man hier kursiv?O.olol

Hada )

Musik: Hab Glamour, das Album von Schock gehört. Und ASP,Schandmaul,Subway to Sally uvvm.

Aufgetaut

_Wenn der Vorhang fällt, sieh hinter die Kulissen,_

_die Bösen sind oft gut, und die Guten sind gerissen._

_Geblendet vom Szenario erkennt man nicht:_

_die wahren Dramen spielen nicht im Rampenlicht._

_(weiss leider nicht vom wem das ist ) fands aber schön)_

So war es in jenem Winter gewesen. Er hatte die Einsamkeit vertrieben und die Finsternis mit Licht besiegt.

Es war ein Winter gewesen, in dem Draco gelernt hatte, dass es egal war wer man war oder wie man sich gab.

Ein Winter in dem er lernte zu lieben und seiner selbst zu achten.

Ein Winter in dem er sich befreite von all den finsteren Gedanken, der die Schicht aus Eis, die sich um sein Herz geschlossen hatte, immer dünner werden ließ und sie letztendlich ganz zerbrach.

Draco erinnerte sich gerne daran. Seitdem hatte ihn die Finsternis, die früher drohte ihn zu verschlingen, nie wieder berührt. Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln begab er sich an den Tag zurück, den Tag an dem er begriffen hatte, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn liebte.

Den Tag an dem er seinen ersten Kuss verlor, an niemand anderem als den Jungen der lebt, Harry Potter.

Er war ihm damals vollkommen verfallen, dachte ohne seine Wärme würde er erfrieren. Darum hatte ihn nach dem Kuss auch die Angst geplagt, Harry könnte nur mit ihm spielen um ihm die vergangen Jahre, in denen sie sich bis aufs Blut bekriegt hatte, zu rächen. Um ihm jede noch so kleine Demütigung heimzuzahlen. Er hatte Angst gehabt.

Aber Harry hatte sie mit einem einzigen Lächeln zerstreut. Er wusste ja gar nicht was er mit diesem Lächeln bewirken konnte und dann die sanfte Röte, die sich auf seine Wangen gelegt hatte, als er ihn erneut küsste, das warme funkeln in seinen Augen…Draco schweifte mit seinen Gedanken ab.

Er saß wieder an seinem Lieblingsplatz, an dem Ort, wo alles angefangen hatte.

Er wusste, dass er eindeutig zu oft in Erinnerungen schwelgte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun und das warme Kribbeln was sich immer dann in ihm ausbreitete, wenn er an Harry und den letzten Winter dachte war auch einfach zu schön um es einfach hinter sich zu lassen.

Wieder einmal hatte er seine Schritte nicht gehört und so schrak er zusammen, als sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen und er an den weichen, warmen Körper hinter sich gedrückt wurde.

Die Sonne schien auf sie herab, warf Schattenmuster durch die dichten Blätter des Baumes und brach sich in den Gläsern seiner Brille.

Ein Kuss, mit solcher Leidenschaft geteilt wurde entfacht, glückliches Lachen gehört und in schöne Erinnerungen abgeglitten.

Draco erinnerte sich an die erste Zeit.

Am Anfang waren es nur vorsichtige Blicke, erröten wenn sie sich trafen, heimliche Küsse in leeren Klassenzimmern und ungesehene Treffen in der Nacht.

Je länger das so ging, umso mehr hatten sich Draco´s Ängste, dass Harry nur mit ihm spielen könnte, zerstreut. Er war sicherer geworden, traute sich zu lieben. Er selbst zu sein. Denn er wusste Harry würde ihn niemals wegstoßen, niemals verachten, niemals verspotten.

Erst sehr spät hatte er begriffen, dass ihre Feindschaft nichts anderes gewesen war als die Suche nach Nähe. Damals hatte er seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen. Draco war verletzt gewesen, war jung und wusste damit nicht umzugehen, also steigerte er sich in den Hass, die Wut hinein, ließ seinen ganzen Frust an ihm aus, ohne zu merken, dass er ohne Harry vergehen würde.

Niemand hatte etwas von ihrer, von Draco selbst mittlerweile eingestandene, Liebe mitbekommen, auch wenn es Draco so offensichtlich vorkam.

Ihre Anfeindungen waren nur noch gespielt und das nicht einmal besonders gut. Irgendwann waren sie dann ganz erloschen. Alle dachten, sie wären endlich zur Vernunft gekommen, denn wer hätte den wahren Grund für den Frieden schon erraten?

Bald würden sie die Schule verlassen und das Leben beginnen. In die Realität übergehen. Hier in Hogwarts waren sie abgeschottet von der Aussenwelt, bekamen vom Krieg der draussen tobte nur wenig mit, fühlten sich sicher.

Aber sie wussten beide, dass es für sie keine Zukunft geben würde. Sie wollten die Zeit, die ihnen blieb einfach nur nutzen, bevor der Krieg zwischen ihnen erneut begann. Draco würde zum Todesser werden, Harry zum Retter der Welt und irgendwann würden sie sich gegenüber stehen, mit gezückten Zauberstäben und nur einer von ihnen würde es überleben.

Draco verbannte diese Gedanken aus seinen Kopf, schmiegte sich in Harry´s Wärme. Er dachte lieber an die Vergangenheit, als an die Zukunft.

Es würde grausam werden, aber nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Jetzt waren sie in Hogwarts, die Sonne schien und es war Sommer.


End file.
